


【瓶邪】江湖漫谈

by joanna11



Category: Xie Wu's Note
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joanna11/pseuds/joanna11
Summary: “We deserve each other.”He says, looking deep into Wu's eyes.





	【瓶邪】江湖漫谈

吴邪从门外跌跌撞撞地冲进来，面色绯红，眼中泪水汪汪。张起灵本来脱了玄色外衫，将背后的古刀放置在手边就准备躺下，哪知道吴邪突然闯进了他的房间。  
“怎么了？”张起灵走上前去，一把扶住了即将腿软倒地的吴邪，后者衣衫不整，中衣早就散开，亵衣都开了一大半，露出内里白花花莹润的皮肤来。  
吴邪气息不稳，双脚打颤，两只手也同样软弱无力，他只觉得脑海里似是被浆糊迷住，天旋地转，意识都有些恍惚了。  
“吴邪？”张起灵也察觉到了吴邪的不对劲，仔细一打量才发现吴邪脖子上有一排齿印，红嫣嫣的极为显眼，眼色顿时加深，“谁咬的？”  
眼前的场景像是被人无端蒙上了一层纱，吴邪眨眨眼，良久才反应过来张起灵询问的是脖颈处的痕迹，连声喘息道，“阿、阿宁，”他迷迷糊糊地摸了摸额头的汗，“她下药……”

张起灵本以为吴邪被阿宁下了迷药，可他转而便想到吴邪体内的麒麟血，麒麟血可解百毒，迷药也可免疫，不过江湖上常用的各式花样里，唯独一种不属于毒。是春药不属于毒。  
张家人行走江湖，一身麒麟血可以百毒不侵，加之张家人从小清修苦修，心智远非常人可比，自然也能轻易压制春药这下三滥的花样。可是吴邪不同，他自小被吴家悉心教养，即便麒麟血护他不受百毒侵袭，可是寻常的春药也能将他一下放倒。

“小哥，”吴邪尚且没有完全被吞噬意识，努力清醒道，“你、你替我去打些凉水、水来可好？”他不愿惊动父母，这件事若真让长辈知道了，怕是会为了保护阿宁闺誉而让吴邪直接与阿宁成婚，也不用再多等。  
吴邪却还在疑惑那三枚铜鱼的事，想着过几日将张起灵介绍给父母和二叔三叔再作打算，哪知刚回到临安吴家来，便被阿宁抓个正着。  
张起灵当下答应，可是看吴邪如此虚弱，又担心自己离开的这段时间里吴邪出了什么差错，思索片刻后便直接将人背了起来，步履沉稳地去外间取了睡前吴家小厮先准备好的两桶冷水。这两桶冷水本是给张起灵早起梳洗使用，张家人为锻炼身体，习惯以冷水洗脸擦身，这同样也是张起灵的习惯，不想今晚得用在吴邪身上了。

取了水来，张起灵又将吴邪抱进屏风后摆着的大浴桶中，吴邪浑身发热，唇齿却在打颤，张起灵一看不妙便伸手去摸他额头，顺手替他把了把脉，这才发现吴邪中的春药并不寻常，只凭冷水恐怕不出半个时辰吴邪便又会体内发寒，五脏俱损。  
“小哥，怎、怎么了？”吴邪努力睁开沉重的眼皮，他此刻光是压住体内沸腾的血液便已耗费了所有精力，一时间竟连说话都显费力。  
张起灵担忧地看了看他，“没事，我在，”说着将吴邪从木桶里抱了出来放在榻上。

现在天色已晚，即使去叫了大夫恐怕也来不及替吴邪解了这春药，张起灵一边将真气打入吴邪体内替他缓解体内发寒与皮肤发烫的症状，一边思索解法。  
难不成真去外面找个老鸨子，给吴邪安排个花娘解毒？  
这想法出现不过几瞬，张起灵便皱着眉将它压下，他实在不喜这主意。吴邪这么好，让花娘来替他解毒倒是便宜了那些花娘——也不知为何，张起灵心里忽然冒出这样一句话来。

床上躺着的吴邪却越发受不住了，他面容潮红，虚汗浸透薄薄的亵衣，柔软的衣物紧贴着他的身躯，凭空勾勒出一条少年特有的平缓曲线来。  
“小哥，小哥救我、救我，”吴邪眼中已经慢慢泛起了泪水，体内源源不断的真气已经无法遏制他冰火两重天的痛苦，只能一边撕扯着亵衣一边眨着长而浓密的眼睫向身旁守着自己的张起灵求助。  
张起灵伸手轻轻抚了抚吴邪脖颈处的痕迹，终于慢慢俯下身，将唇轻轻贴在后者的唇瓣上。

吴邪低低喘了喘，随即狠狠咬上张起灵的上唇，他如今体内欲望翻滚，意识濒临崩溃，只想求个舒坦，灵巧水润的舌头探出唇间，舔了舔略微发干的嘴唇后就直接往张起灵口中探。后者年逾五十，照吴邪的调侃来看就是个老头子，可是当下却真是有史以来头一遭与人这么亲密地接触，一时间竟然有些恍惚。  
张起灵双手撑在吴邪耳边，低低地伏着身子，任由吴邪气喘吁吁地将湿润的舌头闯入自己口中来回舔舐，他两眼发亮，死死地盯着吴邪迷蒙的眼，一时间竟有些心里犯堵，想让吴邪睁大双眼看清楚自己的念头一闪而过。  
吴邪的灵舌像他的人一般跳脱，扫荡过张起灵的唇齿，游走在后者温湿的口腔中。张起灵一边不动声色地褪下吴邪的中衣和亵衣，一边慢慢地勾着吴邪的舌头一起舞动。  
男人在床上的学习能力大抵都不赖，不过几个来回，张起灵已是举一反三，掌握回了主动权，他的攻势远比吴邪猛上许多，回吻过去的时候几乎磕破了后者的嘴皮。吴邪躺在床上，后脑被张起灵托着，口中溢出两人在唇舌激烈磨合间的唾液来，张起灵嘴上未停，手顺着吴邪的肩膀滑到了他的胸口，两根极有力量的发丘指便轻轻按了按挺立着的粉色茱萸。  
吴邪激动地“唔”了一声，身子微微一蜷，只觉胸口处似麻似痒，他身子想往一边躲，却被张起灵捞个正着。

“小哥，”吴邪挣开了他的吻，仰面看着帐顶喘气，“别、别按……啊……”话音未落，张起灵的吻已经落到吴邪耳根处，顺着他柔软的脖颈一点点轻轻啃咬过去，直到经过吴邪的锁骨。吴邪容貌秀气，身上的部位也白生生的可爱，两边的锁骨微微突出，在柔和烛光的投映下显出暧昧的颜色。  
张起灵的一手已经顺着吴邪的腰线落到了他的亵裤边上，吴邪两手抵在张起灵赤裸的胸前，感觉手下一片结实。平时他靠着张起灵时只觉后者身体柔软，哪曾想实际上张起灵浑身肌肉含量极大，身体柔软不过是因为他习过缩骨功。  
修长的两根手指挑开吴邪亵裤的绸带，缓缓地沿着光滑的皮肤滑向下面。小吴邪挺立在一片浓密的丛林中，早已兴奋地直立起来。张起灵顺手握住，轻轻揉了揉，换来吴邪重重的一喘。  
吴邪此时委屈极了，他以手用力地推了推张起灵，似是不明白身上的人为何要这样玩弄自己，他浑身难受，欲望难解，只能绷紧了身体眼含泪光的看着他。

张起灵望着他澄澈的双眼，只觉心中一动，便直接将吴邪的亵裤扯下丢开。他俯身吻了吻吴邪秀气可爱的肚脐，在后者小腹上留下一道暧昧的水渍。  
脱去亵裤的吴邪此刻就是光溜溜的一条，宛如板上鱼肉，果真是少年的身体，白净而光嫩。可是这美好的氛围只维持了几息，吴邪又难受地往张起灵身上凑去。  
张起灵快速地褪下衣裳，迎面吴邪正好扑进他怀里。他伸手拦住投怀送抱的某人，大手毫不犹豫地抚过后者光洁干净的背脊，又一路顺着脊骨到了尾椎。吴邪脸埋在张起灵肩窝，身体不断扭动，待感受到后庭若有似无的试探后难受地挣了挣，看模样是想逃了。  
哪容得了他逃跑，张起灵长臂一锁，复又将人抱起放在了床上。吴邪不安地喘了喘，直觉似是逃不过今晚这趟，便乖乖地卧着不动了，只是清澈的大眼依旧带着谴责地看着张起灵，委屈之情几乎要化作实质溢出来。

张起灵亲亲他的眼睛，大马金刀上了床，他虽然见多识广，但是对于房事情爱一事还全是通书面知识，更别提及男人之间的交合。不过道理大抵还是那个道理，男人对于某些事是有本能的。  
张起灵边亲吻着吴邪的身体，舔舐带着吮吸，一口留下一个吻痕；另一边又伸手缓慢轻柔地探索着吴邪的后庭。吴邪被前后夹击，只觉浑身热得越发厉害，他伸手抚弄着自己下身抬头的小吴邪，脸上一片绯红。  
“小、小哥，”吴邪突然难耐地抓着张起灵的手臂，“床头、呃，头的柜子、子上……呼……有药膏……嗯……”他说的断断续续，张起灵却明白了他的意思，探出身子快速地捏过一管药膏，挤出些许在奇长的两根手指上后，便小心地探往吴邪后穴。  
不过刚挤进一点，张起灵便觉得周围的穴肉颇为紧致，死死咬合着他的指尖阻止他进入，他缓了缓呼吸，接着慢慢地将手指向里推送。吴邪手里抚弄的动作已经被张起灵接手，后者趴伏在吴邪身上舔吻着吴邪的皮肤，发出淫靡的“啧啧”水声。  
修长的两根手指在药膏与吴邪自身分泌的液体下一点点深入，吴邪放松着后穴，将全身注意力其中在身前，呻吟着慢慢唤起自己的快感。  
汗珠从张起灵身上滚落，顺着他结实的肌肉滑下，落在吴邪的身上。吴邪全身湿透，仿佛刚从水里被人捞出来一般，他仰着脖子，露出美好修长的脖颈线条，引诱张起灵情不自禁地上前温柔地啃咬亲吻，留下一个个粉红的印记。  
吴邪尚且沉浸在身前被人挑逗得快感了，张起灵却抽出手指，扶着勃发的欲望抵在了吴邪的后穴上。

“吴邪，”张起灵的喘息也越发沉重，他低头把脸埋在吴邪颈边，轻轻道，“我要进去了。”话音甫落，一个挺身，昂扬发红的硬物便破开层层软肉，坚定而缓慢地深入进去。  
躺在张起灵身下的吴邪大睁着双眼，感受着体内异物入侵的微微疼痛，又伴随着若有似无的麻痒，“呃嗯……”他轻轻地呓语，脑中早已成了一片浆糊，白嫩挺翘的双臀下意识地往上挺动，迎合着张起灵的深入动作，追求着更为爽快的感觉。  
一滴一滴的汗珠顺着张起灵的手臂向下滑落，坠在吴邪被亲吻摩挲地发红的脊背上，引来后者的些许颤栗。汗珠顺着少年躬起的背脊曲线向下滚落，沿途带出一片旖旎暧昧的水色，又时不时地因为张起灵挺腰撞击吴邪的臀瓣而被直接震落，啪地一下直接碎裂在榻上。  
吴邪似乎已经慢慢沉醉在这从尾椎缓缓蔓延而上的快感，他略有些茫然地趴伏在床榻上，时而不安分地扭腰或是抬高臀部，主动地顺应着张起灵的节奏，让后者粗壮而火热的阳物挺进地更为深入。“啊，嗯，小哥……是小哥的……肉棒……”他好像并未完全丧失神智，尚且能够意识到此刻正在自己身后逐渐加大力度操弄自己的是张起灵。  
“吴邪，吴邪，吴邪……”张起灵额际早已发汗，他一手紧紧卡住吴邪的腰肢，一手魔怔般地抚上吴邪颇有弹性的挺翘臀瓣，爱不释手般的来回揉弄搓捻，双眼也极为不舍地锁住吴邪开开合合正不断吞吐着自己身下那硬物的小穴。  
如果在这之前，有人同张起灵说，有朝一日他会如此奋力地在一个人身上纵欲驰骋不死不休，张起灵一定会面色不改地送那人去阴曹地府。可是如今，香艳淫靡的场景就在眼前，活色生香的美景不断动摇着他的心智，他深深喘了口气，听着吴邪不断的低吟，还有两人交合处不停传来的水声滋滋的动静，终于彻底地随着身下之人沉沦进去。  
假若对吴邪无情，他不会这样帮吴邪解毒。这个世界上，并不只是用自己做药引这一种方法。张起灵俯身就着插入的姿势把有些脱力的吴邪翻过身来，看着后者水亮茫然的眼，脸上微微带了笑意。  
他伸手握住吴邪的手，让吴邪与他十指相扣，又散开吴邪的发髻同自己的发髻，任两人满头乌发交缠于火热的榻上。

从背后进入显然更为深入，可是面对面交合却能彼此相对。  
吴邪喘着气看着头顶的张起灵，腰被完成一个紧张的弓形。  
浑浊发白的体液顺着吴邪的后庭一点点溢出，张起灵摆动腰身，仅仅依靠腰力就能不断地抽送下身涨疼充血的阳物，抽出插入带来的淫靡水声诱发了两人更深的肉欲，张起灵确定了吴邪能够全盘接受自己后终于不再压抑，狠狠冲刺撞击的同时也抓住吴邪的双腿，侧首顺着他的小腿吸吮啃咬，留下一个个鲜明的吻痕甚至齿印。  
“啊，嗯要……更深……嗯……”被欲望折磨的吴邪格外热情，他咬着自己的食指，眼角湿润略微发红，他的另外一只手顺着自己的身体摸索到了下身抚弄了两下，犹觉得不够，便又摸到了自己的后庭，轻轻的掰开穴口好让自己更多地接纳张起灵。  
柔软的穴口早已布满了二人的体液，其中还混合着张起灵的阳精。吴邪张着五指，满手的粘稠，却毫不在意地按压着后庭，在张起灵插入抽出的间隙不断摩挲着小穴周围，酥酥麻麻的快意一点点累积，一时间让他更为兴奋。  
“啪——”张起灵见状微微眯了眯眼，他意识到自己的大力挞伐尚且未完全满足身下的人，便轻轻拍了一下吴邪光嫩的臀部，复又将他翻过身去从背后进入，大力抽送的同时还将吴邪的头侧过来，凑上去同他唇齿交缠不断接吻。  
欲望中的情人，在接吻时尤其能够触发情欲。  
吴邪呼吸不稳地舔弄着张起灵的嘴角，任由嘴边垂下一缕银丝。他高高地撅着臀部，感受着张起灵的大掌掰开自己的臀瓣，灼热的视线扫过自己的全身，接着在那硬挺激动的阳物狠狠插进来时愉快地发出呻吟。  
屋内的啪啪啪声不绝，张起灵已掌握了些许经验，他意识到自己在撞击到某个点时吴邪会表现得尤为激动，便不停歇地，一下比一下更为用力地刺激着那处。两人此刻浑身都汗淋淋的，张起灵结实的胸肌贴在吴邪的背后，下身与吴邪的后穴紧紧相连，发出噗滋噗滋的诱人水声。温热湿润的穴内软肉层叠而来，热情地包裹吸吮着一次次进进出出的异物，甬道内分泌出的液体也无法留存在二者之间，只能缓缓地，互相拉扯着，依依不舍地顺着唯一的穴口丝丝溢出。

体温越升越高，情欲越攀越浓。  
吴邪紧紧揪着身下的褥子，双腿大开地伏在榻上，汗水与安抚滋润得他浑身莹泽生光，仅有臀部主动地高高翘起不断摆弄起伏，被操弄地难以闭合的小口还十分留恋地吞吐着张起灵灼热的肉棒。  
一道道汗水留下的痕迹让张起灵的精瘦结实的胸膛显得愈发惑人，吴邪回过头看着张起灵在自己身上如此意乱情迷理智全无，不由得微微笑了起来，他喘着气感受着张起灵加快节奏的冲刺，体内的欲望翻滚崩腾，快感一波波从尾椎泛起，似要淹没他的所有感官。  
而他身后，看着浑身布满吻痕，尤其是私处充满更为密集的印记的人，张起灵终于发了狠般极为凶猛地冲刺起来。从吴邪的紧致小穴传来的快感让张起灵感觉新奇而迷恋，他下身仿佛发了疯般地不断啪啪啪抽送着，带出飞溅的白浊体液，手却温柔地抚摸过吴邪潮红的背脊，引来后者一阵阵轻轻的酥痒颤抖。

“嗯啊啊——”达到最高处时吴邪已不断痉挛着叫出了声，下身精神的小吴邪也难掩激动地喷涌出一股白浊。  
张起灵随后也脑中空白，全身肌肉一松，微凉的阳精便尽数涌入吴邪后穴，只把这小小的甬道堵得满满当当，流不出一滴来。  
这么久才缴械，而不似旁的男人那般初识肉味便招架不住地快速投降，也说明小哥是天赋异禀了吧？想必自己今后会很性福。意识昏沉的最后一刻，吴邪心中居然冒出这样一个念头。

一句话后记：  
张起灵与吴邪几年后归隐时，吴邪收到了一封阿宁传来的信。信上只余一句话：怪本宫当年太年轻，平白为他人做了嫁衣裳，真是悔之晚矣。


End file.
